Code of Conduct
The Code of Conduct (sometimes called Rules of RuneScape) is part of the terms and conditions of playing RuneScape. When players make an account, they agree to be bound by the rules and to face punishment (i.e. a ban or a mute) if they do not abide by them. Jagex's Customer Support team may apply a variety of sanctions against rule breakers, up to a permanent account ban. Lesser offences may result in a warning, temporary ban, or a temporary or permanent mute. The RuneScape Forums operate under a set of slightly modified rules also called the Code of Conduct. Some sections of the rules are tailored and expanded upon to make them more suitable for the Forums. You can find more information about the Code of Conduct in RuneScape Forums. There are also specific rules tailored to each specific forum, called the "Forum Specific Rules", and they can be found by clicking on the link near the top of each forum. Keeping your account's offences to a minimum contributes to greater success at becoming a Player Moderator. Note: These rules were copied from the RuneScape website, but we cannot guarantee that they are accurate or up-to-date. Therefore, the rules given here cannot be taken as definitive, only those listed on the RuneScape website can. It is individual players' responsibility to ensure that they abide by Jagex's current rules and policies at all times in the game, on the RuneScape Forums, and everywhere else. Jagex rules are also enforced on this wiki, and any user who posts information or advice on how to break rules may be blocked from editing. Rules of RuneScape As of 27 November 2014, Jagex slightly modified the rules as followed: #Offensive Language (includes spamming) #Item Scamming #Password Scamming #Cheating/Bug Abuse #Jagex Staff Impersonation #Encouraging Others to Break Rules (all rules included) #Using Third Party Software Like Bots (titled "Macroing" in-game) #Advertising Websites #Real World Item Trading #Asking for Personal Details (phone numbers, emails, etc.) #Player Harassment #Games of Chance (such as trust trades, commission staking, dicing, and gambling) If you feel that someone is violating one of the Rules of RuneScape, you can report the offending player using the "Report Abuse" button below the chatbox on the lower-right hand side. Old rules Prior to the Integrity Survey Followup update on 27 November 2014, there were 15 rules. The former rules include: #Offensive Language (includes spamming) #Item Scamming #Password Scamming #Cheating/Bug Abuse #Jagex Staff Impersonation #Account Sharing/Trading #Using Third Party Software Like Bots (titled "Macroing" in-game) #Multiple Logging-In #Encouraging Others to Break Rules (all rules included) #False Representations (later removed from in-game report screen.) #Advertising/Websites #Real World Item Trading #Asking for Personal Details (phone numbers, emails, etc.) #Misuse of Official Forums #Advertisement Blocking Private servers A RuneScape private server, or RSPS, is a game based upon a RuneScape version, not run by Jagex. Operating an RSPS without Jagex's consent, in some jurisdictions, induces copyright infringement. Jagex strongly recommends against using a private server, due to the risk of malware and theft of personal information. Multiple logging-in According to Jagex per the Game Guide : See also *Mute *Ban *Jagex Moderator *Player Moderator *Forum Moderator References Category:Rules